Soy Igual Que Tu
by NeSLY
Summary: “Soy igual que tu. Me rompiste el corazón, me hiciste infiel. Como tú lloras yo también llore, no te sorprendas. Soy igual que tu”


Soy Igual Que Tu

**Soy Igual Que Tu**

"**Soy igual que tu"**

Naruto dejó que el aire del cigarro saliera de sus finos labios mientras veía con atención la oscura noche que se colaba dentro de su habitación, una de sus manos permanecía sobre el umbral de la gran ventana mientras que su otra mano sostenía el cigarro, moviéndose a ratos acercándolo a su boca entre cada calada, su camisa manga larga y de la tela mas cara que puede haber se encontraba semi abierta mostrando sus marcados músculos, la habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras, las nubes tapaban la hermosa luna que supuestamente debería alumbrar el lugar, pero que en este momento no existía.

¿Desde cuando fumaba? Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando había tomado ese mal hábito, lo único que recordaba es que este no era el único mal hábito que había adoptado desde aquella noche en la que sus estúpidas ilusiones de una vida perfecta se rompieron, pero si había algo que agradecerle al teme era que por lo menos una de sus nuevas malas costumbres era realmente placentera, serle infiel a Sasuke, era excitante… no, era mas que eso, solo que no habían palabras para describirlo.

"**Soy igual que tu, me rompiste el corazón me hiciste infiel  
no te hagas tonto lo hiciste ayer"**

Aún recordaba la vez en que había visto a Sasuke revolcándose quien sabe con que tipa, los gemidos, las sonrisas de satisfacción aquel gesto de pasión que tan tontamente creía que le pertenecían solo a el, no había sido así, todos esos gestos les pertenecían a el, y a todo amante de turno que de seguro se le cruzara al pelinegro…

+-FB-+

Sasuke salió del interior de la pelirosa mientras está mantenía su espalda arqueada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y Naruto permanecía escondido arrimado junto a la puerta semi abierta, tapando su boca para evitar gritar o para evitar que algún sollozo se escuchara –Sasuke-kun… ¿tu me quieres?-

-por supuesto que no- podía escuchar perfectamente como el menor de los Uchiha comenzaba a vestirse recogiendo las ropas que se encontraban regadas en el piso –tu prácticamente te me desnudaste encima, yo sería incapaz de amar a alguien como tu, además de que yo ya tengo a alguien que vale demasiado… ni siquiera merece que le haga esto…- había murmurado con la mirada algo triste…

-pero…-

-pero nada- se escucho el leve movimiento de la hebilla del cinturón del pelinegro, indicándole al rubio que debía irse puesto que el Uchiha seguramente ya estaba completamente vestido, pero aun así no podía moverse –no me vuelvas a buscar Sakura-

-¡Sasuke-kun!- vio de reojo como la muchacha agarraba del hombro al mayor intentando retenerlo, pero por la mueca de fastidio que este tenía era obvio que demorarían un rato, hasta que la ojiverde entendiera que un hombre como Sasuke jamás le correspondería, Naruto solamente huyó.

"**Como tu lloras, yo también lloré**

**No te sorprendas"  
**

Dicen que los sentimientos son etapas, son momentos, sinceramente y con la mano en el corazón el rubio siempre se preguntaba si en verdad esa había sido la primera vez que el pelinegro lo había engañado, esa noche el lloró, lloró hasta el cansancio, dolía y no podía evitarlo, había parado en la casa de Sai pidiéndole que lo dejara quedarse, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan patético como aquel día…

"**Soy igual que tu"**

-¡Naruto!- apenas bajaba del taxi que se acababa de estacionar frente al departamento que compartía con el Uchiha pudo ver como Sasuke corría hacia el y lo abrazaba con fuerza –me tuviste preocupado ¿Por qué no dormiste ayer en el departamento?- el rubio lo miró con algo de frialdad ¿tan seguro estaba de que no lo había visto con esa pelirosa? Aprovecho el momento en el que el pelinegro se acercó al taxista para pagarle la carrera y analizar la situación, Sasuke ni por enterado que los había visto ¿podría usar eso en su beneficio? –¿Estas molesto conmigo?- volvió a hablar Sasuke y Naruto simplemente sonrió

-por supuesto que no, solo quise pasar un tiempo con mi mejor amigo ¿no te lo comente?-

-claro que no, sino no me hubiera preocupado dobe- Sasuke suspiró con algo de alivió por un momento había temido que Naruto lo hubiera visto con Sakura ¡demonios! Ese definitivamente había sido el peor error de su vida, si de algo estaba seguro es que eso NUNCA mas volvería a pasar –vamos te invito a desayunar- le propuso con una sonrisa al menor, sonrisa que de inmediato fue correspondida.

Desde ese día Sasuke había sido extrañamente considerado y amable como intentando disculparse por una verdad que supuestamente el rubio no conocía, pero el error mas grave del Uchiha fue creer que si Naruto los hubiera visto se hubiera muerto de tristeza, de dolor y lagrimas, el error del Uchiha fue no conocer cuan fuerte y vengativo podía llegar a ser el rubio, esa era quizás la principal razón por la que el ojiazul se cuestionaba si en realidad aquella pelirosa había sido la única infidelidad del Uchiha, tal pareciera que así fuera, tal parecía que Sasuke jamás antes lo había engañado a excepción de Sakura, pero eso ya no le importaba más, Sasuke pagaría, y pagaría muy caro por su error.

"**Hoy un hombre nuevo se levanta  
Ahora si voy a dejar que la soga se parta"**

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras los rayos de sol golpeaban en su rostro, se sentó con tranquilidad y movió un poco de sus cabellos, la sabana de seda cayó hasta solo apenas cubrir sus partes íntimas, por la hora podía asegurar que Sasuke ya se encontraba en su oficina trabajando, sonrío con cierta malicia, Sasuke le había sido infiel, pues bien… entonces el le correspondería de la misma manera ¿Qué le veían de intenso a engañar a sus parejas? ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Acaso era el miedo de ser descubiertos lo que volvía mas apasionados esos encuentros? Aquel era un mundo desconocido para el rubio, un mundo desconocido que pronto dejaría de serlo.

Ya había llorado, ya se había sentido triste, patético, vulnerable, casi hasta el punto de llegar a echarse la culpa por que Sasuke lo hubiera engañado -¡ja! Que idiotez…- murmuro al analizar sus pensamientos, pero Naruto no tenía un carácter débil, por supuesto que no, el tenía demasiado carácter como para dejarse morir por alguien que lo había engañado de esa manera, si ya había pasado por la etapa de la depresión, y había salido vivo de ella, pues ahora le quedaban dos salidas: guardar silencio y aferrarse a Sasuke, cosa que no haría, o guardar silencio y aprovecharse de la situación hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

Reclamarle al Uchiha AUN no estaba entre planes, y obviamente el Uzumaki ya había tomado una opción, Sasuke lo había obligado a serle infiel, sonrío irónico siempre era bueno echarle la culpa de todo a Sasuke, el nunca había vivido una adolescencia alocada, no había asistido a fiestas completamente dementes en las que amaneces hasta en el techo de la casa sin saber muy bien por que, había sido pareja de Sasuke desde hace tanto tiempo que ya casi ni lo recordaba y ahora cerca de sus 24 años sentía que no era muy tarde para conocer ese mundo que estaba seguro ni el mismo Sasuke conocía.

"**De más esta decir lo que el sintió"  
**

Aquella noche estaba seguro de que Sasuke no llegaría temprano, tenía una reunión de comité mensual en su empresa y todas esas cosas tan formales que el rubio siempre había odiado, pero que a Sasuke tanto le agradaban, es más a estas alturas ya de había dado cuenta de que la única persona con la que el pelinegro le había sido infiel habia sido con aquella muchacha de cabello rosa, pero eso ya poco le importaba, el ya habia tomado una decisión y ahora menos que nada se iba a echar para atrás.

Para serle infiel a una persona había que perderle cierto cariño, no podías engañar a la persona que amabas y eso era obvio, después de todo amar y querer no es igual, pero lo que mas le extrañaba era que Sasuke día con día le profesaba un amor que por supuesto con palabras no lo demostraba puesto que no era muy dado a hacerlo, pero podía notarlo por sus besos, sus caricias, que sabia muy bien que no era por la culpa, esa etapa ya había pasado, pero el punto no ere ese, el punto ahora era que si Naruto se encontraba conduciendo hacia una discoteca era por que algo por el Uchiha se había muerto dentro de el.

Una vez alguien le había dicho que el amor no es algo que pase a primera vista, la atracción es a primera vista, sin embargo el amor, el amor es conocer, es un trabajo duro y constante entre dos personas, no es que la pasión se acaba, no es que el amor se acaba lo que provoca la separación de muchas parejas, es la falta de tiempo o ganas de seguir trabajando en el amor, en ese amor que ya Naruto había dejado atrás y por el cual se había cansado de trabajar y por el cual el mismo Sasuke intentaba trabajar por los dos ¡oh si! Por que Sasuke había empezado a notar cierta displicencia en el rubio.

Naruto sacudió levemente su cabeza, dejando de buscar excusas para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no las necesitaba, ni siquiera lo iba a hacer para vengarse del pelinegro, no, y aunque ese había sido su plan inicial, ya no lo era, ese plan giraba demasiado entorno al Uchiha y eso no le gustaba, iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer por que quería descubrir esa pasión escondida entre los amantes, sonrió un poco al recordar una frase que Sai tenia pintada en una de las paredes de su habitación 'Si quieres saber el valor de una hora, pregúntale a los amantes, que cuantas los minutos para poder encontrarse, y aun juntos los cuentan para no tener que separarse' sonrió un poco mas; por hoy Sasuke no existía en su vida

"**El se perdió, se rindió cuando me vio"  
**

Bebió tranquilamente el vaso con vodka que le acababan de servir y se sintió completamente complacido, sabia que era apuesto, sabía que llamaba la atención y las mas de seis personas que habían intentado ligarse con el se lo demostraban, inflando un poco mas su orgullo, creando cierta prepotencia en su interior, haciéndolo sentir mas seguro, ahora, en este preciso momento por fin entendía el carácter del orgulloso y prepotente Uchiha Sasuke.

Vio a un pelirrojo con el entrecejo arrugado sentarse a su lado sin mirarlo, era la primera persona que estaba a un metro de distancia de el y que no se encandilaba o con su cuerpo o con sus ojos, por que definitivamente un rubio, ojiazul con un cuerpo obviamente bien formado por el ejercicio que hacía no pasaba desapercibido, y mas cuando iba vestido con una pantalón negro y una camisa azulada semi abierta –hola…- dijo a modo de saludo mientras levantaba un poco su vaso aun con vodka…

Pudo ver unas hermosas orbes aguamarina posarse sobre las suyas que eran azuladas y cierto cierta corriente electrica en su cuerpo y sin sonar arrogante podía asegurar que esa chispa instantanea se produjo en el cuerpo de ambos ¿pasión? –hola- contesto secamente antes de girar nuevamente para poder recibir el vaso con whisky que le daba el barman…

-¿despecho?- hablo directo y con una sonrisa en el rostro el Uzumaki a sabiendas de aquel comentario podía enojar al de hermosos ojos…

-¿puedes creerlo?- comenzó mirando el contenido de su vaso mientras el rubio observaba su perfil –salgo a divertirme con mis amigos y lo encuentro manoseándose con su socio casi su 'hermano' si claro… ya se me hacía raro que solo se vieran como hermanos… idiota…- masculló entre dientes antes de beberse de golpe toda su bebida…

-entonces brindemos- hizo un leve movimiento con la mano indicándole al barman que les trajera dos vasos mas –por el incesto- dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras levantaba su ahora nuevamente lleno vaso con vodka

-por esos malditos incestuosos y que ojala se les pegue algún bicho raro- dijo con inusitado buen amor antes de que los dos golpearan levemente sus vasos y sonrieran antes de beber…

Y estaba dicho en ese preciso momento algo se había creado, despecho, ganas de vengarse de sus respectivas parejas, pasión, ¿ganas de descubrir algo nuevo? Y ni siquiera lo sabia, lo único de lo que era conciente es que no había mejor persona para cubrir sus desconocimientos que otro que pasara por lo mismo que el –Naruto- se presento el rubio estirando el brazo…

-Gaara…- le contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y estrechando sus manos…

"**Ahora soy yo el que decide hablarte sin rodeos"**

Abrió la puerta del departamento, se encontraba un poco bebido pero no como para no ser conciente de lo que hacía, lo suficientemente lúcido como para manejar sin que le costara la vida en el camino, guardó las llaves y cerró la puerta, arreglo como pudo su camisa y sonrió, aun podía sentir los besos de Gaara en su cuello sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, su ropa mal puesta era el indicio de que no había estado haciendo algo precisamente correcto con el de ojos agua marina…

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!- un molesto Sasuke salió de la cocina con una vaso de agua en la mano y de inmediato pudo ver el gesto de entre preocupación y rabia que se formó en su rostro –Naruto ¿Dónde estabas?-

-con Sai- dijo tranquilamente intentando huir del interrogatorio

-mientes- oyó como el Uchiha dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa y lo seguí hasta la sala –Sai llamó cerca de las ocho para invitarte a cenar y son la tres de la madrugada Naruto ¡las tres!-

-¿de veras? No me había dado cuenta…- empezó a arreglar un cojín que había en la sala ignorando por completo la mueca de incredulidad en el mayor…

-¿Acaso estas con otro?- murmuró con rabia contenida jalándolo fuertemente del brazo…

-Y si fuera así ¿que?-

-¡demonios Naruto!- soltó el agarre y se alejó varios pasos del rubio -¡se canceló la junta y llegó dispuesto a que salgamos a cenar y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que no estas! ¿acaso cada vez que te digo que voy a llegar tarde aprovechas para ir a revolcarte con quien sabe quien?-

-¡oh gran Uchiha!- hizo una pequeña reverencia sin abandonar el sarcasmo en sus palabras –mis disculpas por hacerle perder su tiempo-

-¡ya basta Naruto!- el pelinegro apretó con fuerza sus puños -¿entonces es cierto? ¡¿me engañas con alguien mas?!-

-si- levanto su quijada en un gesto de prepotencia y pudo distinguir claramente el dolor que se reflejó en los ojos negros del Uchiha…

**  
"Mírame a la cara y atrévete a decirme que fuiste fiel"  
**

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos habías visto?!- Sasuke miraba con frustración al rubio quien permanecía impávido ante las palabras del mayor…

-déjalo ya Sasuke… no tiene sentido…-

-lo siento… lo siento mucho Naruto…- abrazó con fuerza al rubio como si sintiera que a cada segundo se le escapaba de las manos –por favor perdóname…- Naruto se extraño ¿ese que lo abrazaba era Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Tanto miedo tenía de perderlo? –Fue un completo error y te puedo jurar que nunca mas volvió a pasar….- la voz del pelinegro ahora sonaba en pequeños susurros –solo perdóname…-

"**Lo que es amargo nunca sabe a miel"  
**

-acabo de decirte que te engañe con alguien más- el abrazo de Sasuke se hizo más fuerte

-no me importa… yo también te hice daño…- soltó levemente al rubio quien por primera vez hacía un gesto y era uno de total sorpresa y confusión…

-Sasuke…-

-solo olvidemos todo esto y empecemos de nuevo… yo me equivoque, tu te equivocaste, solo una oportunidad mas- a pesar de las palabras que el Uchiha acababa de pronunciar su voz había sonado entera, sin nervios, completamente llena de determinación…

-esta bien, si es lo que quieres…- su voz había sonado relajada sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa de prepotencia se dibujo en los labios de Sasuke ¿acaso estaba tan seguro de que le diría que si? Maldición, había quedado como un idiota al aceptarlo de nuevo…

-te amo- Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, era la primera vez que Sasuke se las decía, sin embargo el ya no pudo pronunciar nuevamente esas dos palabras como lo había echo hace algún tiempo.

"**De que tu hablas y porque me reclamas si caímos en la tentación"  
**

Pero aquella no fue la última vez que vio a Gaara, por supuesto que no, a aquel primer encuentro se le sumaron muchos otros, muchos mas, cada vez mas intensos, mas apasionados, mas llenos de cariño, muchos mas que las pocas veces que ahora compartía con Sasuke -¿A dónde vas?- el rubio levanto la mirada al ver como el pelinegro se bajaba de su carro frente a el ¡demonios! Estaba a un paso de subirse a su propio carro para darle una pequeña visita al pelirrojo ¿no se suponía que Sasuke debería estar trabajando?

-voy a comprar unas cosas-

-¿vas a verlo a el?- el corazón de Sasuke pareció hundirse con fuerza, disminuirse con un dolor que agobiaba y dolía ¿Por qué Naruto le hacía esto? El ya le había pedido disculpas, nunca en su vida lo había hecho…

-si ¿Por qué no aprovechas tu y vas a ver a Sakura?- Naruto camino con tranquilidad hasta su auto y abrió la puerta ante la mirada confundida del mayor –Si Sasuke… ayer fui a tu oficina y vi como te besabas con esa tipa ¿Qué fue eso Sasuke? ¿Tu venganza por lo mío con Gaara?-

-¡ella me beso!- Sasuke cerró con cierta brusquedad la puerta que acababa de abrir el ojiazul

-si, y tu te separaste después de que Sasuke ¿diez minutos?-

-¡no podía simplemente empujarla!-

-da igual ya me tengo que ir- empujó levemente al Uchiha y subió a su auto, arrancando casi de inmediato…

-¡Naruto!- el pelinegro solamente apretó con fuerza sus puños, Sakura lo había besado después de que prácticamente le había llorado pidiéndole que le permitiera ser su amante, pero el aun así la había rechazado y no la alejo de inmediato de el por tener cierta consideración con aquella mujer, pero SI la había alejado, delicadamente, pero la había alejado ¿Por qué Naruto siempre veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva y lo confundía todo?

"**El que la hace la paga, un error se paga con error"  
**

-déjalo- Naruto levanto la mirada de su comida para poder ver a los ojos a Sasuke quien lo miraba fijamente -¿no te parece que ya te has vengado lo suficiente?-

-¿y quien dijo que yo estaba con Gaara por vengarme de ti?-

-¡¡MALDICIÓN NARUTO!!- el pelinegro se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento -¡yo no voy a permitir que estés saliendo con ese tipo tu eres MIO!- Naruto simplemente río abiertamente mientras se recostaba en su silla…

-por favor Sasuke…-

El Uchiha se acercó al rubio y lo levanto con brusquedad de su asiento tomándolo por las solapas –no voy a permitir que lo vuelvas a ver, yo te amo, pero no voy a soportar que otro te toque, tu cuerpo me pertenece, tu me perteneces- y antes de que el rubio le saliera con alguna de sus ahora ya tan acostumbrados sarcasmos unió sus bocas con fuerza hasta el punto de hacer sangrar la boca del rubio, pero de inmediato sintió como el Uzumaki comenzaba a corresponderle, con una mano empujo todos los platos que había sobre la mesa y recostó encima al rubio mientras se empezaban a sacar la ropa con fiereza…

Las manos de Naruto luchaban por desabrochar su pantalón, Sasuke no separaba su boca de la del ojiazul ni un solo instante, por suerte Naruto solo andaba con una bermuda la cual el ya se había encargado de hacerla desaparecer, lamió rápidamente sus dedos y volvió a jugar con la boca del menor -¡ahh!- un gemido salio de los labios del Uzumaki cuando dos de los de Sasuke estuvieron en su interior ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que ser tan pasional? Y lo peor es que las palabras, las caricias del Uchiha en este momento no hacían nada más que excitarlo…

"**Ya no hay confianza no, se acabo el amor…"  
**

-mmhh…- mordió el cuello del rubio como una nueva costumbre para marcar al rubio, sacó los dedos del interior del rubio y acercó su miembro a la entrada del ojiazul –ahh…- aspiro un poco de aire al sentir aquella presión en su miembro que solo el rubio era capaz de provocarle –Naruto… eres mío… y no voy a dejar que ese idiota se siga aprovechando de ti…-

-¡¡ah!!- una embestida por parte del Uchiha estremeció por completo al rubio -¡jaja! Deja de… de decir estupideces Sasuke!- aferró sus manos a la amplia espalda del mayor mientras este comenzaba con un rápido vaivén –nadie se aprovecha de nadie… solo que tu no lo quieres ver…-

Embistió casi con brutalidad al rubio al oír esas palabras y escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor cuando este clavó sus uñas en su espalda –mientes…- susurro y volvió a embestirlo, esta vez con mas fuerza…

-¡¡ahh!! ¡¡Sasuke… estas… AHH!!- sus cuerpo movían con fuerza en la mesa, en un extraño bamboleo, sentía su cuerpo vibrar como nunca antes, sus sentidos opacarse, su mente nublarse, todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora ni siquiera valía la pena…

-mmhh… Naruto… ya…- embistió una vez mas esta vez dando en un punto que los congeló por unos segundos…

-¡Sasuke!- el clímax para ambos fue espectacular, fue como si nunca antes hubieran llegado, como si nunca antes hubieran estado juntos, pero aun así… Sasuke seguía sintiendo el mismo vacío que hace unas horas…

"**Se te callo todo, se te fue el nene  
Ya me di de cuenta que usted no me conviene"  
**

-me… me voy… a dar una ducha…- dijo entrecortado el ojiazul mientras se levantaba de la mesa y Sasuke lo miraba con algo de dolor mientras se alejaba de su vista –por cierto si no quieres que te siga engañando sabes perfectamente lo que debemos hacer- y sin decir otra palabra se marchó, Sasuke dio un fuerte golpe a la pared mas cercana con una fuerte punzada en el pecho, Naruto le había insinuado ya un par de veces de que lo mejor era que terminaran, pero el no podía, no quería ¿¡en que maldita hora se le había ocurrido engañar a Naruto con esa pelirosa!?

"**Nada me detiene, nadie me detiene"  
**

Sintió la puerta del baño abrirse y pudo ver como Sasuke tenía una mano arrimada en el umbral de la misma y como los flequillos de su cabello tapaban sus ojos –déjalo- Naruto rodó los ojos y realmente esperaba a que el Uchiha hiciera algo mas o que lo mirara, sin embargo Sasuke no hizo ni dijo nada mas, simplemente volvió a cerrar la puerta y se marchó descolocándolo un poco.

Sasuke se maldijo a si mismo por lo estúpido que se veía y se sentía ¿Por qué se humillaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba y punto? ¿Por qué amaba a Naruto de esa manera?

"**Y ya se que vas a llorar  
Pero ni siquiera te atrevas a reclamar"  
**

-sencillamente te he visto muy extraño- comentó Neji mientras se sentaba frente a Sasuke en un asiento, ambos en un buen restaurante para poder comer con tranquilidad -¿problemas con Naruto?-

-ni siquiera quiero hablar de eso-

-esta bien- el castaño levantó la carta y la comenzó a leer con tranquilidad mientras Sasuke perdía su mirada entre la gente del lugar, hasta que una cabellera pelirroja llamó su atención… ¡no! No era aquella cabellera pelirroja la que había llamado su atención era la cabellera rubia…

Era aquel rubio que besaba apasionadamente a aquel pelirrojo, eso eran sus besos, esas eran sus caricias ¡no de ese tipo!

"**Lo que tu estas pasando, ya yo lo pase"**

Sintió como alguien lo jalaba de un brazo separándolo bruscamente de Gaara y del beso que en ese momento compartían -¡¿pero que dem…?!- sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver los casi furiosos ojos de Sasuke

-vàmonos- jaló con fuerza al ojiazul levantándolo de su asiento para poder salir en ese mismo instante de ese restaurante…

-¡suéltalo!- la voz de Gaara llegó a sus oídos por lo que el pelinegro solo cerró los ojos para evitar cometer un error grande frente a mucha gente que había en esos momentos…

-tu ni siquiera te metas- masculló con rabia contenida el Uchiha mirando a los ojos al menor quien le sostuvo la mirada sin la mas mínima muestra de miedo…

-esta bien Gaara, me voy con el… te hablo luego- sintió el jalón de Sasuke para sacarlo de ahí y se sintió aun mas incomodo por las miradas de los demás -¡suéltame Sasuke!-

**  
"Recupere, perdone, pero no olvide"**

Cerró con brusquedad la puerta y exhalo un poco de aire antes de ver a los ojos al rubio y ver como este sobaba un poco su brazo -¿¡como puedes estar haciéndome esto Naruto!?-

-¿dolió?- Sasuke mostró una mueca de confusión –pues tu solo nos viste besándonos yo te vi con esa tipa en plena acción- el pelinegro solo masajeó sus sienes con molestia…

-si Naruto dolió y dolió mucho ¿estas contento? ¿acaso quieres destruirme?-

-no, solamente quiero que ya dejemos esto por el bien de los dos-

"**Hoy nuestro amor lo entierro"**

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-ya es hora de que terminemos ni tu ni yo podemos continuar así…-

-¿acaso ya no me amas?- Sasuke bajó la mirada y dejo que su cabello cubriera sus ojos…

-¿acaso de verdad quieres una respuesta?- Naruto giró y empezó a subir las escaleras dispuesto a terminar de una buena vez por todas con todo eso…

-despedí a Sakura-

"**Así que brega con tu caso, es triste pero…"  
**

Naruto giró de inmediato para poder ver al Uchiha -¿recién? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Recién la despides?- el rubio apretó sus puños -¿Qué es esto? ¿tu ultima carta para retenerme a tu lado?-

-sabes que no es asi…-

-lo siento mucho Sasuke, pero esto ya no es mas una relación y ya lo sabes…- volvió a girar para subir a su habitación lo ultimo que escuchó fue la puerta principal cerrarse…

+-FB-+

"**La diferencia es que yo no me aferro"  
**

Suspiró un poco ante el breve recuento que había echo de su vida en apenas unos minutos, por lo menos de su vida desde que descubrió a Sasuke con esa tipa, después de que Sasuke se había marchado a quien sabe donde no lo había visto mas, y eso que lo del restaurante había pasado cerca del medio día y ahora eran las seis de la mañana y un poco mas, ¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado frente a la ventana? Según recordaba la noche era sumamente oscura, tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas de Gaara, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de hablar con absolutamente nadie y menos cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso tan importante en su vida.

"**Veo mi reflejo en tu mirada  
El amor que tu me dabas no valió nada"  
**

Dio una ultima calada a su cigarro y lo apagó en un cenicero cercano, movió un poco sus cabellos y camino hacia la cama donde reposaban dos maletas algo grandes, abrochó con lentitud su camisa hasta la mitad y tomó las maletas, todo este tiempo que ambos habían aguantado había sido mas que suficiente para los dos, ni siquiera se llevaba una foto, no es como esperaba que su relación con Sasuke terminara, y no es que antes hubiera pensado en terminar con el pelinegro, por lo menos no lo había pensado hasta hace unas semanas…

Sabia… era conciente de que se le había ido la mano con su estúpida venganza, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya había lastimado a Sasuke quizás mas de lo que el lo había lastimado y una relación sin confianza era obvio que jamás funcionaría, ni siquiera sabia por que Sasuke había aguantado tanto, si de verdad el Uchiha lo amaba, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era definitivamente lo mejor para los dos, bajo despacio las escaleras y a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta principal esta se abrió logrando que su mirada se cruzara con la de Sasuke instantáneamente.

"**Lo siento, ya no puedo, no te quiero"  
**

**-**¿te vas?- preguntó con cierta debilidad el Uchiha mientras miraba las maletas que sostenía el rubio para luego ver fijamente a sus ojos…

-es lo mejor…-

-no lo es- Sasuke desvió la mirada pero aun así se movió dándole camino abierto al rubio para que saliera…

-si lo es, y lo sabes- camino hasta el umbral de la puerta con las maletas en la mano, miró de soslayo al pelinegro y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho, dejó las maletas en el suelo y se acerco al Uchiha…

-Naruto yo…- acalló las palabras del mayor con un beso, apenas un contacto de labios…

-no sabes como me duele que esto termine así, y quizás yo sea el responsable de todo esto después de todo…-

-pero yo lo empecé- hablo Sasuke antes de abrazar al rubio con fuerza.

"**Soy un hombre nuevo…"  
**

Abrió las puertas traseras de su auto y prácticamente lanzó sus maletas al interior de su auto, sintiendo la fija mirada de Sasuke en el, como esperando a que no lo hiciera, como esperando a que no se fuera, suspiro amargamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta, evitó completamente mirar al pelinegro y sin mas subió al auto arrancando de manera casi inmediata.

"**Soy igual que tu, me rompiste el corazón me hiciste infiel  
no te hagas tonto lo hiciste ayer"  
**

No iba a ir por Gaara. No iba a ir por su mejor amigo. No iba a ir por su familia, puso su brazo izquierdo sobre la ventana de su auto mientras continuaba moviendo el volante con su mano derecha en un gesto despreocupado, sacó las gafas de un pequeño cajón que había en su auto y se las puso de inmediato, dejo que el viento moviera sus rubios cabellos y que una pequeña tranquilidad llamado alivio lo llenara.

"**Como tu lloras yo también llore, no te sorprendas,  
Soy igual que tu…"  
**

Sasuke agachó un poco la mirada acompañado por un pequeño suspiro, vio el carro de Naruto desaparecer por completo de sus vista y sintió un gran vacío ¿había echo bien en dejarlo ir? Ya ni siquiera quería pensarlo mas, todo había comenzado por su culpa y el lo sabía, una solitaria lagrima cayó en el piso perdiéndose entre la costosa alfombra que había bajo sus pies, perdiéndose igual que su relación con Naruto, perdiéndose igual que sus sentimientos, perdiéndose igual que el.

"**Soy igual que tu…"**

-¡¡AHHHH!!- gritó con fuerza hasta que se quedó prácticamente sin aire, una vez había escuchado en un programa de televisión que lo mejor para relajar tensiones era gritar con todas sus fuerzas y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, aprovechando la soledad de la carretera a esas horas, rió con ganas al sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba de a poco e increíblemente rápido -¡mejor que un masaje dattebayo!- una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios hace mucho que no tenía esa expresión, suspiro con alivio y continuo conduciendo, una nueva vida, un nuevo momento y quizás algo especial podía estarlo esperando por que después de todo… había hecho lo correcto.

"**Soy igual que tu…"**

**+-FIN-+**

¿De dónde salió esta idea? Pues quien sabe, si quieren que les sea sincera no se muy bien por que escribí algo así, puesto que no es mi estilo, pero en fin… espero que les haya gustado, aunque lo dudo por el final, con todo muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y hasta la próxima!

NeSLY.


End file.
